


A life for a life

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura has always been protected by her boys, but at the same time she has always acted as the barrier between them, as she does one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life for a life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of Naruto fanfiction that I'll be posting in an awfully long time, inspired by the song I'm currently listening to, Taylor Swift's "The Last Time". Please, read and enjoy.

The pink haired woman stood still for a split second, her green eyes staring blankly at her teammates as they ran at one another, both of their strongest attacks charged as if they meant to kill one another. Sakura couldn’t remain on the fringes of the battle. The two male members of her team might have always protected her from outside danger, but it had always been her place to act as a buffer, a barrier, between the boys themselves. Throwing her body into action Sakura ran into the space between the two boys, throwing her arms out protectively as if she could prevent them from hurting one another by putting her body on the line. 

Naruto’s blue eyes widened in time with Sasuke’s blood red Sharingan eyes. Their eyes locked on one another for a moment, fear and pain running through their nerves at the thought of hurting Sakura, but each knew that they could not stop.

The pink haired girl’s eyes slid closed as she waited, listening to the sound of the air rushing by her ears as Naruto’s chakra swirled the air itself into a ball, Sasuke’s chakra concentrating the electricity in his palm until it crackled like lightning. 

For a moment, the world stood still and only the two boys kept moving.

Then, they stopped.

Sasuke’s right hand embedded into the soft flesh of Sakura’s stomach while Naruto’s hand plunged into the hard muscle of her back, shredding through her shoulder blade and into her chest. Their bodies crashed into the young woman’s body, sending them crashing as a trio to the side.

“Don’t fight,” Sakura wheezed as she opened her eyes to look into Sasuke’s now darkened black orbs, her hand reaching back to side into Naruto’s soft blonde hair. “Please promise me, you won’t fight again.”

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the tears running down his cheeks in a torrent prevented words escaping his lips. “I…” He mumbled quietly as he bent over Sakura’s body. “I promise. I won’t fight him again. I promise. Oh god, Sakura…”

“Sakura, you’ve…” Sasuke whimpered, shifting his body to look into the young girl’s emerald green eyes as he searched for her natural light. “Please, Sakura, we need you… You can’t…”

Kakashi found the trio later, their bodies curled together on the roof, Sakura trapped between Sasuke and Naruto, but even from a distance the man could see that her chest was not moving up and down.


End file.
